My Soul Mate
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. Otori finds his soul mark, and is surprised. He doesn't remember seeing his soul mate. His soul mate... on the other hand, does and vice versa. Oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Hoshitani saw his soul mate on rainy day, but...his soul mate never saw him. He decides to go to Ayanagi Academy to find him, and partly to be like him.

Sighing after a long day of auditions, he traces him mark, a black starling with a single star on its wing, right on his hand. He thinks about how he'd messed up the auditions, then to the senpai that walked in for on the back door. 'He felt familiar... Could he be my soul mate? ... No. Don't get your hopes up. He might not be, but... He might.' Sighing again, he goes to sleep, 'I just want...to see you, my soul mate.'

* * *

The next day, he's surprised to find out that he made it onto a Star Team. Excited, he vows to himself to find his soul mate, and to do his best.

* * *

At the first practice, his acting... could've been worse. He'll have to thank Kuga later.

"Hoshitani, could I speak with you?" Otori asks. Hoshitani felt his own anxiety, but stays put. He tells Nayuki that he'll meet up with him later.

"What is it, senpai?" Hoshitani asks curiously, trying to stop his fingers from fidgeting. Otori simply smiles, then shows his hand, revealing his mark. A black starling with a single star on its wing.

Hoshitani blinks in surprise. Then, eyes full of longing, Hoshitani presents his mark, and the two put their hands together, fingers intertwining. It feels right.

Using his other hand, Otori cups the younger's face, Hoshitani blushing slightly. Seeing the pretty red on the other's face, Otori lightly traces his fingers on his cheeks, feeling how hot it is.

Hoshitani leans into his touch, then says, "Hope I haven't kept you waiting, senpai."

Otori smiles, "It's alright. ... Are you going to tell the others?"

Hoshitani thinks about it for a second, "There's no reason to keep it a secret, so yes. But... I'll prove to them that I belong here."

Otori blinks then smiles again, "Good." Hoshitani smiles back.

Otori leans in, pressing his lips against Hoshitani's, Hoshitani smiling into it, causing Otori to smile too.

* * *

Bonus:

Nayuki was the first to find out. He is surprised at first, but is supportive. Tengenji and Tsukigami are next to find out, and they are kind of angry, and scream favoritism. Hoshitani shuts them up by asking, "Can you guys _not_ show favoritism to your soul mates?" That shuts them up since they do show a lot of favoritism toward their soul mates. Kuga… he's fine with it and happy for them.

Tatsumi saw it coming, Sawatari is OK with it, and Inumine is happy for everyone. Ugawa is a bit sassy about it, but is fine with it, and Toriaishi is happy for them.

Sazanami is simply happy for Otori as is Yuzuriha. But Yuzuriha wants to go on a double date with them soon. They agree for the most part. Akatsuki is a bit…OK, furious, but Hiragi calms him down. In the end, he's happy that Otori found his soul mate. If only so Hiragi could possibly be his soul mate.

Hiragi… only tells them to be careful, and to talk to him if things go South. Also, to make sure this doesn't affect their performances. Otori and Hoshitani reassure him that everything will work out somehow. Hiragi only hopes so. As for his soul mate… he's not telling.

The last to find out is Haruto, who tells them that if they need anything, to give him a call. They simply nod and thank him.


	2. Chapter 2

Otori believed that he would meet his soul mate someday, but… not so soon.

He had just quit Team Tsukigami, and had danced in the rain during the Ayanagi Festival just because he felt like it. As soon as he got to his room and dried off, he sees a mark. It's more like a doodle, of a star. Then, he sees another star being drawn next to it, then disappear.

Perplexed, he tries something. **Can you read this?** he writes.

 **?!** Is what he gets as a response. Smiling, he writes, **I guess we're soul mates then.**

 **I guess so...**

 **Ne, do you like musicals?**

 **I only got into them recently, but yes!**

Otori smiles, **That's great!**

 **Ne, what year are you in? Boy or girl?**

Otori responds, **High School 1st year and boy. You?**

 **Middle School 2nd year and boy.** At that response, Otori is surprised. 'Two years younger than me and a boy? That's... unexpected but not unwelcome.'

 **Do you not want to meet with me now?**

Blinking at that, he immediately responds, **No! I was just surprised. It doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl. Soul mates have to be loyal, right?**

It takes a minute before he sees a response. **Right! Sorry, it's just... I've been kind of lonely lately.**

'Just how lonely are you to think that?' Otori thinks, then responds, **It's OK. I hope I can ease your loneliness a bit.**

 **Thanks...** **3 That means a lot.**

 **Ne, could you tell me your name?**

Otori contemplates for a minute before answering, **Itsuki. Call me Itsuki.**

 **I'm Yuta, Itsuki.** Otori blushes, then shakes it off. 'He must be blushing too.'

 **Ne, I...only saw one person earlier today. He was dancing in the rain. Was that you?**

Blinking in surprise, 'What was he doing there?' Otori writes, **Let's say it was me. What were you doing there?**

 **I...was wandering around. I only saw that by chance.**

'He saw that, huh... More importantly...' **How was the dancing?**

 **Beautiful. Unlike anything I've ever seen before. I even saw black wings and feathers flying. It...took my breath away.**

Otori blushes immensely, 'Beautiful? Seriously? I don't know whether to believe him or not, but no one would ever be dishonest to his soul mate.'

 **It was definitely me that you saw.**

There was a brief pause before he sees a response. **Sorry... It's just...so embarrassing...**

Otori smiles, **It's OK. I'm kind of embarrassed too.**

 **I'll write to you tomorrow then? We have a lot to talk about.**

 **OK! Goodnight, Itsuki.**

Otori smiles, **Goodnight, Yuta.**

The writing disappears, leaving Otori to his thoughts. 'Interesting. My life just got more interesting.' He falls asleep, 'I hope I get to meet you soon.'

* * *

For the next two years, they get to know each other better, saying **Good Morning** and **Goodnight.** Otori even finds out that Yuta wants to see him, and that he idolizes him so much that he wants to follow him to Ayanagi Academy. Smiling, Otori can only respond with **I'll see you soon.** He imagines his cute kohai is excited about that. He gives Yuta advice on various things like dancing, singing, and acting.

* * *

During the interview of the auditions, he sees a brunet with emerald eyes looking vulnerable, and staring at him. Otori smiles, then gives him advice. The brunet dances the dance he recognizes as his. 'It's him. My soul mate.'

After the brunet leaves, he follows him to the outdoor stage, silently watching him dance to his own tune, seeing white wings and feathers flying. Smiling and seeing potential, he decides to put the brunet in his Star Team.

* * *

At the first practice, Otori lets the brunet introduce himself first. The both of them smile, confusing the others.

His acting was... not bad, but not exactly good either. Thank goodness Kuga saved him.

"Hoshitani, can I talk to you?" Otori asks. Hoshitani nods, telling Nayuki that he'll meet up with him later.

"Yuta...your acting needs improvement," Otori comments. Yuta smiles, "I know, Itsuki. But..." Yuta hugs him, "I'm so happy right now!" Itsuki hugs him back, smiling, "I'm happy too. We finally get to meet after two years..."

"Yeah..." Yuta replies as he nuzzles into Itsuki's chest. "Should we tell the others?" Yuta agrees, "They're going to find out eventually, so we might as well get it over with. I'll prove to them that I belong here, though."

Itsuki smiles as he puts their foreheads together, "It's settled then."

Yuta leans up to place a quick kiss on Itsuki's lips, surprising him. Itsuki blinks, "What was that for?" Yuta smiles, "For not leaving me alone." Itsuki smiles back and kisses him, Yuta blushing afterwards. "Now, we're even."


End file.
